herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Relics
are Items that can be picked up from pedestals at the end of a zone or dungeon/crypt. They can be dropped by enemies, obtained by using statues, and they can be obtained by opening Chests. All kinds of Chests can hold a Relic, but the Crystal Chest has the most chance of dropping one. It's uncommon for a Golden Chest to drop a Relic, and the normal Chest rarely ever drops one. You can hold an unlimited amount of Relics, but you can only hold one Active Relic. After you die, or finish the difficulty level, you will lose all Relics you gained. The Relics fall into one of four categories. *Weapon Enhancements: These are Relics that give your weapons extra powers. *Passive: These are Relics that improve your characters skills. *Active: These are Relics that need activation, therefore you can only hold one. After usage the Relic will have a cooldown before it can be used again. *Orbiting: These are Relics that are visible in game, and will float around you. They will help during the fight, damaging enemies or protecting you from hits. If viewing this page during play to research a relic, we suggest using the Find feature of your browser to find the relic easier. Most browsers use CTRL+F to open the find window. If your relic is not on this page then please either add leave a comment on this article about the relic. Weapon Enhancements These are Relics that give your weapons extra powers. Passive These are Relics that improve your characters skills. * Devil Skull "Cursed!" Gives the player the ability to radiate 8 bullets around him, that deal damage to every enemy that get hit. This happens automaticly every ... seconds . . * Dirge "Stab Stab Stab!!" Adds 20 points to the players Strength and 20 points to the players Swiftness. . . * Doom Flute: "Faster Attacks!" +50 Swiftness . . * Dragonscale Shield "Burning Power" After every 20 hits taken, sends meteor towards the closest enemy destroying everything in its way. . . * Golden Axe "+20 Armor, + 20 Strength" Adds 20 points to the players Strength and 20 points to the players Armor. . . * Golden Battle Armor: "+40 Armor" Adds 40 points to the players Armor. . . . *Golden Cube: +8 to All Stats (8 All Stats) * Golden Dagger "40 Swiftness" +40 Swiftness . . *Golden Ring: +40 Stamina (40 Stamina) * Golden Sword "40 Strength" +40 Strength . . * Half Eaten Mochi Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Increase Health Globes" ? Increases Health ?? . . * Hand Scythe "Very Fast Attacks!" Adds 35 Swiftness, but decreases player's Strenght. . . * Hellscream Axe "Flames of Agony" +20 Strength . . * Helm of Chaos "Odin's FURY!!!" When the player is at 5% Health or lower, this Relic will kill every enemy that comes in close proximity of the player. . . *Jefre's Subscription: +10 Damage, +10 Stamina, Decreases movement speed. (Damage & Health Up!) * King's Crown "MONEY IS POWER" Money increases your damage . . * Lantern Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Calming Light.. Healing..." Has 5% chance of healing the player when damaged. . . * Large Beer Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Lets get Wasted!" Gives the player a 10% chance to burp loud, and randomly toss out patches of vomit all around him. Enemies that walk through the patches slowly take damage. effect? . * Light Katana "Swift, so SWIFT!" +60 Swiftness . . * Magic Mushroom: "Random Stat Up!" +50 random stat. . . * Mayo's Old Sock "Smelly.. Strenght +1" Temporarily adds 1 Strenght to the player. . . * Nunchucks: +15 temp Strength, +50 temp Swiftness (Deadly But Weak) * Odd Book of Spells "Strong but Slow" +15 Strength, -15 Swiftness. . . . * Plague Pendant "You Got The Plague!" Adds a temporarily 5% chance to poison every enemy that hits the player. . . * Razer Headset "Drop The Beat!" Constantly spawns damaging music notes around the player. . . *Razer Blade: +250 Swiftness (Vorpal Swiftness!!!) * Razor wire "Bleed!!!" ??? . . * Rock Belt "Speed Up!" Increases movement speed. . . * Rusted Axe "+5 Armor, +5 Strength" +5 Armor +5 Strength . . * Rusted Battle Armor "+10 Armor" Adds 10 points to the players Armor. . . . * Rusted Cube: "+2 to All Stats." 2 All Stats . . * Rusted Dagger "+10 Swiftness" Player temporarily receives 10 Swiftness . . * Rusted Sword " +10 Strength" 10 Strength . . * Rusted Ring "+10 Stamina" 10 Stamina . . * Shattered Katana Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Might of the Sands" Gives a chance to spawn a fast moving sandstorm around the player, damaging all enemies that get hit. . . * Silver Axe: +10 Strength, +10 Armor (10 Armor 10 Strength) * Silver Battle Armor "+20 Armor" 20 Armor . . *Silver Cube: +4 to All Stats (4 All Stats) * Silver Dagger "+20 Swiftness" 20 Swiftness . . *Silver Sword: +20 Strength (20 Strength) * Silver Ring "+20 Stamina" 20 Stamina . . *Skull Axe: +50 Strength (Damage Up!) * Spirit Skull "Damage up!" +30 Damage . . * Stigmata "Death Be Gone" Extremely high health regen when HP critical. . . * The Holy Bible "Divine Power!" +80 Stamina, Grants flight. . . * Tequilla!!! "Fast, Deadly & Vulnerable" Seems to decrease Damage Reduction and Health, but massively increases Damage and Attack Speed. . . * The Glove "Instant Item Pickup" Potions and Relics are picked up without delay. . . * The Mighty Sushi Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Exploding Sushi" Gives the player a 5% chance to spawn Sushi around him, which explodes when it touches the ground, doing damage to enemies in close proximity. . . * The Sausage "Health Up!" The player temporarily receives 20 Stamina. . . * The Skeleton Key "99 Keys!" Sets player's normal key quantity to 99 keys. . . * THE SPOON! "All Stats Up!" +10 to All Stats, Increases movement speed. Marksman keeps saying "There is no spoon." until you find the 'THE SPOON!' Relic. (Unsure...) . . * The Sun: shoots ray's of light on nearby enemy's (Solstice Is Near) * Token of Luck "Luck Up!" Increases droprate of potions and items, and makes all potions beneficial. . . * Triforce "Power Of Three" +10 to strength, swiftness, and armor, or possibly +10 to 3 random stats. . . * Whip "Faster Attacks!" +40 Swiftness . Active These are Relics that need activation, therefore you can only hold one. After usage the Relic will have a cooldown before it can be used again. * Bomb "Explodes on collision" Drops a bomb where you stand that explodes in a small cross shape within a certain time or when collided with, doing damage to enemies. The Bomb can be moved in a certain direction by hitting it with your weapon. . * Book of Belial "Satanic Power!" Double damage for 30 seconds. . . *Candy Crusher: Launches candy in a ring around the player that explodes on landing, short range. (Delicious) * Da Box "Da supplies!" Spawns a random potion. . . * Fly Swatter "fuck this game..." Creates 1 fly at activation. Extra Power?: ( I used it with a boss on the map, not on screen, and it 1 hit it. ) . . * Holy Water "Divine Shield" Shields the player from any damage for 6 seconds. Is reusable in 33 seconds. . . *Ice Cube (Freezes all enemies for a few seconds) *Meathook: Pulls the nearest enemy to the player.(and stuns it?) (GET OVER HERE!!!) * Ninja Hook Exclusive for Karp of Doom "HOOK 'EM" Spawns three chains that attach to enemies at medium range, and pull them towards you, doing heavy damage. . . * Orb of Chaos Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Reign of Chaos" Deals 300 damage to all enemies on the map. . . * Orb of Fire Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Summon Hydra" Summons a stationary Hydra, that will attack enemies with fireballs, like a turrent. After ... (10?) seconds the Hydra dissappears again. * Orb of Ice Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Winter Cold.." The player starts radiating little blocks of ice around him for a few seconds, freezing enemies and doing damage to them when they hit the blocks. . . * Orb of Poison'' Exclusive for Karp of Doom'' "Toxic" Sends out a ring of poison drops around the player, damaging and poisoning enemies. . . * Rainbow Gate! "Rainbow drool *-* " Shoots a powerful rainbow beam in the direction you're facing. . . * Rocket Barrage "Seek N Destroy" At activation the player launches 10 homing missiles, that will track down the nearest living enemy and do damage to it.The homing missiles have the possibility to chance course, once the enemy that they were tracking died. They will then track the new nearest target. * "Rubber Duck" Launches a rubber duck that explodes on landing. (Quack!!!!) * Shade of Death Exclusive for Karp of Doom "STUN YOU FOOLS!" Stuns every enemy on the map that's part of a wave. Enemies that spawn from Dens/Nests/Houses stay stunned untill you kill them. . . * Shiv "Ancient Weapon" Sends out multiple projectiles in the direction you're facing, dealing heavy damage. . . *Shrapnel Barrage (Spawns 8 bombs randomly inside the view) * Stickman Steve "hihihihiahahaha" Sends out a stickman with itchy balls, probably a troll item. . . . *Sword of Blood: Shoots an orb of blood in the direction you're facing. (Blood.. Blood..) Orbiting These are Relics that are visible in game, and will float around you. They will help during the fight, damaging enemies or protecting you from hits. *Devil Amulet: once every 8 seconds creates 12 bullets that fly in a circle. (Cursed) * F.E.T.U.S. "Companion" Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches. . . * Guardian Angel "Keeps Evil Away" Knockbacks every enemy it touches. . . * Minisect Exclusive for Karp of Doom "Lovely and Cute, but Deadly" Shoots projectiles in up, down, left and right directions. * Shredder "Slice! Slice!" Damages enemies it touches and destroys projectiles that it touches. . . * Shrunken Head "Poison Shots" Shoots poison projectiles, poisoning every enemy it hits. The hitted enemy will consistently start losing health. . . * Skull Bat "HAIL TO THE KING!" Shoots 2 normal projectiles as spreadshot, that do little damage to enemies. . . * Templar Shield "The Guardian." Blocks bullets and damages nearby enemies. . . * The Allmighty Fedora "Math Skills Up" Shoots PI-sign projectiles, at a rate of fire of 60 rpm. . . . * The Eye "Exploding Tears" Shoots dropping red bombs towards nearest enemies. . . * War Zeppelin "Shoots Homing Missiles!" Automaticly shoots homing rockets at nearby enemies, doing ... damage, with a rate of fire of 20 rpm.